(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agenda system variously known heretofore as a calendar or diary.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Such calendars or diaries generally comprise a book having a marginal index number corresponding to the days of the month. The pages under each number of the index are divided into twelve sections, bearing the designation of the successive months and also the day of the week corresponding to the day of the month represented by the index, e.g. as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,368,672, patented Feb. 15, 1921 by G. Wilkinson. A salient feature of such diaries was that entires when made were permanently inscribed in the diary and could not conveniently be transferred to another location.
Attempts have been made to minimize the re-scribing of entries in a diary or other permanent record or chart. For example, Dazey in U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,351 patented Dec. 24, 1963, provided a solicitation kit for fund raising drives. The Dazey invention provided a multisheet individual contributor's pad where carbonized paper was employed and in which a single printing of the individual contributor's name provided various sheets that could be used on the material that would provide a record of the worker's name contacting the contributor, and would further provide a record of the periodic intended contribution of the contributor, as well as a receipt form.
Strom, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,915, patented Jan. 4, 1977, provided a consumer diary. The Strom invention provided a diary and reporting device which had a folder with top and bottom covers hinged together. When opened flat, an information entry sheet composed of a general data section or zone and an item data zone was exposed. The item data zone was keyed or indexed to data entry guide book pages for instructions as to what data to enter for each type of item reported. An entry index facilitated use of the guide book. All components of the folder were removable and/or replaceable, as by means of tabs or edges on each item engaging cooperating slots or pockets in the folder cover, to facilitate regular reporting and periodic changes in the survey information to be gathered.
Lockhart, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,129, patented June 26, 1979, provided a pharmaceutical record and label system. In one embodiment of the Lockhard invention, a backing sheet capable of storing information relative to pharmaceutical perscriptions had a first series of adhesively-backed pharmaceutical prescription label segments removably secured thereto, each label segment having formatted zones thereon for facilitating entry of typed information and accommodating simultaneous transfer of typewriter impressions to the backing sheet. A second series of supplemental data segments on the backing sheet provide for recording of supplementary information with respect of each label segment contemporaneously with the typing of the label segment. After removal of a prescription label segment from the backing sheet, the backing sheet had stored thereon both the formatted information as entered on the label segment, and necessary supplemental data so as to facilitate computerized pharmaceeutical accounting.
Pendergrass, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,017 patented Aug. 23, 1983, provided an integrated budget and check record book. In the patented register for recording budget items and check items, the register had a first plurality of sheets for recording budget items and a second plurality of sheets for recording check items wherein at least a portion of the second plurality of sheets was also reserved for recording a budget category. The first and second plurality of sheets were secured for movement about a central axis in book-like fashion and were independently movable with respect to each other for permitting alignment of longitudinal lines contained on the first plurality of sheets with longitudinal lines contained on the second plurality of sheets.
Martin, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,958, patented Dec. 25, 1984, provided a personal time management instrument. In the patented instrument, a sheet for personal time management was provided with an activity section and a calendar section to provide an entire week's scheduled activities over the same working hours each day. A plurality of such sheets could be incorporated into a book so as to provide a permanent record on a day-to-day basis of what was planned to be done and what had been done. The activity section had a wide vertical column with horizontal lines to define spaces in which an activity may be written. The calendar section had vertical subcolumns, one of which designated each day in the time period, while the other contained blocks which were subdivided to designate sequential times in a day.
Other proposed solutions to this problem have been suggested in the form of auxiliary sheets which could be adhesively secured to various areas of preprinted sheets. For example, Osborne, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,283, patented Nov. 6, 1934, provided an accounting system. In the Osborne system, a chart was divided into numbered rows, or columns, and coupons were furnished which were adapted to be secured to the chart with the coupons arranged in rows at right angles to the numbered rows, the various coupons in any row overlapping shingle-wise, so that each attached coupon became associated with a certain specific numbered row or column. Thus, if the first-mentioned rows or columns were numbered from unity consecutively, the number at the head of the last column in which a coupon was attached indicated the number of coupon row. Each coupon was formed with dried adhesive on a portion of the back thereof adjacent one end for a region corresponding to the width of a numbered column. The matter it represented, was printed or written on the face of the coupon. Near the opposite end from the gummed region, the rate or other numeral on which the computation was to be based was printed on the face. When such coupons were secured to the chart, in a horizontal row, for instance, the coupons of the same rate being arranged in the same row, and overlapping each other so that each successive coupon was attached in a succeeding vertical column, then the total amount for any particular row of coupons would be the product of the rate on the coupon times the number at the head of the column to which the last coupon was attached.
Johnson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,470, patented Sept. 26, 1978, provided a medical information form for a plurality of individual reports. The patented form included a base or carrier sheet which was selectively coated with pressure sensitive adhesive which was concealed by a protective removable release sheet. The release sheet was subdivided into a plurality of interconnected, independently-removable panels, each of which concealed an area of the base or carrier sheet and a portion of the adhesive pattern which was to be occupied by a single report.
Another and significantly different attempted solution to the problem was provided by Townsend, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,070,084, patented Aug. 12, 1912, as a so-called procrastenator's calendar. In that invention, a calendar was provided which included separate extra memorandum pads in connection with the calendar which were independent of the divisions of time insofar as the memoranda on the pads may remain in sight regardless of the disposal made of the sheets of the main calendar pad as time elapsed. Hence, it was said to be possible to keep the memoranda in sight until the different matters referred to therein were attended to, regardless of the lapse of time.